Twelve Days of Christmas
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: It's Christmas time in Mystic Falls. So who has the Christmas spirit and who is a mean, old Grinch?
1. Deck the Halls

**A/N: **Not much to really say about this story, except for Merry Christmas :] Out of all the holiday cheer going around, I figured what would be better than a Christmas story for Christmas? 12 Days of Christmas starting today and a chapter of this story everyday until Christmas :] There's going to be Delena in this story, as there always is in my stories :P And, I'm still deciding on who Caroline should be with by Christmas because I kinda ship her with everyone, so if you have any ideas about who Caroline should be with, let me know! So on the first day of Christmas, what is everyone up to in Mystic Falls? xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter One: **Deck The Halls

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Elena asked as she walked downstairs with her jacket over her arm and all dressed to go outside and face the cold winter day

Jeremy stopped what he was doing and looked over at Elena who was standing in the entryway to the living room. Jeremy was try to untangle all the Christmas lights and put them around the tree but instead, he ended up partially tangled in all of them.

"…Decorating" Jeremy said

"I didn't know you were the Christmas tree this year" Elena smiled a little and put her jacket down on the couch "Need some help?"

"No, I got it" Jeremy said and went back to trying to untangle all the lights

"Okay then, I guess I'll be going" Elena said and grabbed her jacket "Have fun" Elena said as she walked towards the front door and started to open the door

"Elena," Jeremy said and Elena smiled and walked back into the living room "…I could use some help" Jeremy sighed

"Alright" Elena said "Let's get you untangled first"

Elena started getting Jeremy untangled from all the lights and she couldn't help but think back to all the other Christmas's since Jeremy was 10 years old and kept trying to decorate the tree all by himself and every single time he always got tangled up in the lights.

"How do you get tangled up like this?" Elena laughed and finally got Jeremy out of the lights

"I don't know, I guess I just try to untangle too many lights at one time" Jeremy smiled "Thanks"

"You need help getting them on the tree?" Elena asked

"…Yeah, probably" Jeremy said

* * *

Caroline stood outside the Boarding House that was covered with snow that was covering all of Mystic Falls right now. But no matter how much snow fell on the Boarding House, it still didn't look very Christmas-y, it still looked like a big, dark, and almost scary house. Caroline sighed and walked up to the door and knocked only for the door to open up as she knocked.

"Hello?" Caroline asked as she walked into the house and took over her jacket. The house was lit up, but she couldn't hear anyone or see anyone in the house

Caroline put her jacket on the coat hanger and shut the door behind her, hoping the sound of the door closing would let them know someone was here.

"Hello?" Caroline asked again

"Just a second!" Stefan called from upstairs and Caroline felt better knowing that at least someone was here and it wasn't just her in the big creepy house

Caroline wandered into the living room and saw the fireplace going, but what surprised her most was all the Christmas decorations out and lit up.

"Wow" Caroline said and looked around

"Jolly Saint Stefan works fast when it comes to Christmas Decorations" Damon spoke up and Caroline jumped a little and turned around to see Damon walking into the living room

"You know, you could have said something when I walked it, I thought something happened to you guys" Caroline said

"Vampire evil schemes seem to take a break during Christmas time, I think deep down, even the bad vampires feel a little Christmas joy" Damon said and sat down on the couch

"Why? Are you feeling the Christmas spirit?" Caroline asked with a hopeful smile on her face, she didn't want to be around a grinch all of Christmas.

"Maybe a little, it's hard not too with all of this" Damon said and pointed out all the decorations in the room

"I never thought I'd see the day where Damon Salvatore is actually in the Christmas spirit" Caroline smiled

"I said I was a little bit. I'm not exactly to the point of singing Christmas carols and dressing up in ridicules Christmas sweaters" Damon said

"You'll get there by Christmas day" Caroline smiled "So, what did you get Elena for Christmas?"

"Who said I was the gift giving type?" Damon asked

"Oh, come on Damon, everyone knows that if you were going to give anyone a present, you would get Elena one for Christmas" Caroline said "You're not the big bad vampire of Mystic Falls anymore, everyone knows that"

"IF I did get Elena something for Christmas, what makes you think I would tell you what it is?" Damon asked

"Because you actually think of me as a friend…somewhat" Caroline said

"I'm not tell you blondie because you couldn't even keep being a vampire a secret from Tyler" Damon said

"He needed someone there for him!" Caroline whined "And that's not fair, I can keep secrets"

"Oh really?" Damon asked

"Yeah, like this one time with Elena- Hey! You were trying to trick me!" Caroline said

"And it worked, you were about to tell me" Damon smiled "I'm not telling you"

"Meanie" Caroline frowned and heard Stefan walking into the room and he was carrying way too many presents

"A little help?" Stefan asked and Caroline walked over and helped Stefan out "Thanks"

"Not that I don't mind because I love Christmas, but, I didn't think that you guys would really celebrate Christmas" Caroline said and put the presents under the tree with Stefan

"I always celebrated it" Stefan said

"And I always did too, just different from how most people do" Damon said with a smirk

"I don't wanna know" Caroline said disgusted

"Trust me, you don't" Stefan sighed

"So, what's with the big set up then?" Caroline asked "And all the presents?"

"Well, it's been a rough year and everyone needs a day of people not dying" Stefan smiled "And presents always make things better"

"I can't think of a time when presents are bad" Caroline smiled

"Well, aren't you two just Santa's little elves this year" Damon said "You better hurry up and go back to Santa's sleigh, I think I hear the reindeer on the roof getting ready to take off and go back to the North Pole"

"Can we go without sarcastic comments from you for one day Damon?" Caroline asked

"Sure, but do you really wanna waste that day right now?" Damon asked

"…No, I'll save it for Christmas" Caroline sighed and noticed a few presents under the tree were for her and she smiled a little, but said nothing

"I'll be right back, there's more upstairs still" Stefan said and stood up

"There's more?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Stefan said and walked out of the living room

Caroline looked back at all the presents. There were presents for Elena, her, Damon, Bonnie, Jenna, Jeremy, and even Alaric. Caroline smiled when she saw presents from Damon underneath the tree too for everyone, even Stefan, maybe he wasn't such a grinch after all.

* * *

"There," Jenna smiled and took a step back to look at the fully decorated Christmas tree "Now, it's a Christmas tree"

"It's nice to be doing something normal for once" Jeremy said

"I know things haven't exactly been…well, normal this year, but when has anything in this family been normal?" Jenna asked with a smile and Jeremy and Elena laughed a little, knowing that Jenna was right, especially when they used to have big huge Christmas parties with their family

"Let's just try not to have a repeat of you having too much egg nog on Christmas Eve" Elena said to Jenna

"I promise to have Alaric watch me this year with that" Jenna smiled "So…you kids going anywhere today?" Jenna asked casually

"Don't worry Jenna, I'm going to go find Caroline while you wrap presents" Elena said and grabbed her jacket

"Jeremy?" Jenna asked

"Uh, I guess I'll go hang out with Tyler" Jeremy said

"Okay, have fun, and Jeremy, please wear your jacket, it's freezing out there" Jenna said

"I will" Jeremy said and walked upstairs to grab his jacket

"Have fun wrapping presents Jenna" Elena smiled and walked out the front door

* * *

"Are you guys sure that you're not like related to Santa or something? That's a lot of presents" Caroline said and looked at all the presents she helped Stefan arrange around the tree

"I may have gone a little overboard, but, it's Christmas" Stefan smiled "And Damon got a lot of presents too, that's not all me"

"I know, I saw that labels on them" Caroline smiled and heard someone knocking on the front door

"I'll get it!" Damon yelled from the kitchen and walked to the front door with a smirk on his face as he opened it "Well, well, well, what brings you here Elena?"

"Hi Damon" Elena said and rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him into the house "Is Caroline here?"

"Not so fast" Damon said and kept Elena from walking into the house and pointed up to the mistletoe that was hanging in the doorway

"Really Damon?" Elena asked "Mistletoe?"

"I wasn't so sure about putting it there earlier because of the people that come to the door, but, I'm glad I did it now" Damon smiled

"I'm not gonna kiss you Damon" Elena said

"But it's Christmas Elena" Damon said with a smirk "Plus, it's not exactly like you have a boyfriend that will try to rip my heart out for this anymore"

"No, but I have two friends that will gladly do that for me anyway" Elena said

"It's just a kiss Elena, the time we've spent arguing about this already, we would have kissed and gotten it over with" Damon sighed

"…Fine" Elena said and before Damon could process what Elena just said, she was already kissing him right on the lips, it was a Christmas Miracle after all

"Hey, Damon, I need your help-" Caroline said and stopped when she saw Damon and Elena kissing under the mistletoe "Never mind" Caroline smiled and walked off back into the living room

"What's going on out there?" Stefan asked

"Nothing" Caroline said and smiled "Just a Christmas Miracle"


	2. Jingle Bells

**A/N:** So, I hope I did okay on the last chapter :] I've been working a little bit on all my other stories and will probably end up updating everything on Christmas Eve and then this story will be the only one of mine updated on Christmas Day :] I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait for Christmas! I found out I'm getting something Buffy related which is amazing, because I pretty much anything Buffy the Vampire Slayer related; and there are a few Harry Potter things too :] And it was supposed to be part of my Christmas gifts, but after nagging my mom all day yesterday about it, she caved and told me she was taking me to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter for my birthday! I love my mom, she knows me way too well :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter! xoxo, Avril

**P.S**. I decided to go with Tyler/Caroline for this story because I already have a Stefan/Caroline story :]

**Chapter Two: **Jingle Bells

* * *

"Good Morning!" Caroline said cheerily as she walked through the Boarding House door

"Come back in a few hours, it's too early for Christmas Joy" Damon grumbled as he walked up to the front door and shut it behind Caroline

"Someone looks like they had a little too much to drink last night." Caroline said "Why are you drinking again if you have a hangover?"

"Best cure to a hangover is to keep drinking" Damon said with a smirk

"Of course" Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes at Damon

"Caroline, why do you smell like you've just spent the day at a dog park?" Damon asked

"Uh…no reason," Caroline said "I think that's just the liquor talking."

"No, it's not." Damon said and glared at Caroline "Where were you last?"

"Home." Caroline said

"Caroline…" Damon said

"Okay, fine! I might have stopped over at Tyler's this morning." Caroline sighed "Happy?"

"Usually, I don't mind, but you really seem determined to get yourself killed by a werewolf. You know the full moon is a few days before Christmas." Damon said

"I can't help that! And Tyler's my friend, Damon." Caroline said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just don't come crying to me when you get bit by him, go insane, and are practically begging for someone to shove a stake through your heart" Damon said and walked into the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked

"Well, let's see, he's not doing anything like decorating or baking, so I'm gonna go with sleeping" Damon said "Or you never know, he could be out finding some bunnies. Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask him something." Caroline said

"Like what?" Damon asked

"None of your business." Caroline said

"Caroline, if it involves-"

"No, it does not involve Tyler." Caroline said

"…Good." Damon said

Caroline knew that once Damon found out that she was lying, that he would probably try to kill her. Which was exactly why she was asking Stefan, because he was more caring than Damon, and if he said yes, then Caroline would use Elena, because she knows Damon could never do anything to Elena. That was one of the advantages to Damon being in love, Caroline knew his weakness, and even though it was Christmas time, she still wanted to spend this Christmas with all of her friends, not just half of them because the other half is werewolves.

* * *

Elena woke up in bed and it was still pretty early in the morning, she had no idea why she was waking up this early. But then after waking up for a few minutes, she started to smell exactly what was waking her up, why was she smelling cookies so early in the morning? Either Elena was going insane, her body was going on overload from Christmas spirit, or someone was actually downstairs baking cookies at 7:30 in the morning. Elena got out of bed and walked downstairs to see what exactly was going on. And there in the middle of the kitchen, actually baking, was Jeremy.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked him as she walked into the kitchen completely confused

"I'm fine, why?" Jeremy asked with a smile on his face

"…Who are you and where is the real Jeremy Gilbert?" Elena asked

"Elena, I'm fine, and it's still me" Jeremy laughed

"Oh my god…your laughing? And your up early? Did I somehow manage to go into an alternate universe while I was sleeping?" Elena asked

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine until you actually believe me?" Jeremy asked

"No, I believe you now" Elena smiled "What are you baking exactly?"

"Just chocolate chip cookies" Jeremy asked

"I think someone is really getting in the Christmas Spirit this year" Elena smiled

"I guess I am." Jeremy said

* * *

"So, why did you come out here with me? You don't even drink animal blood anymore, do you?" Stefan asked Caroline who was walking right in step with him

"No, I don't, quit that long ago" Caroline said "I just wanted to know if you wanted any company. I see the kind of company you have to deal with all day" Caroline laughed a little

"Yeah, Damon's not exactly the picture of Christmas Spirit, but, he's not a Grinch either, he's somewhere in between" Stefan said

"At least he has some spirit" Caroline said "So…Stefan…I was wondering-"

"And there's the question I was waiting for" Stefan said and laughed a little

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if maybe…Tyler could come over to the Boarding House for Christmas?" Caroline asked "I know him and Damon don't really get along, but you and Tyler do and it's Christmas time and Elena will be here too keeping an eye on Damon so I figured-"

"Caroline!" Stefan said and laughed a little "Yes, he can come. Damon won't do anything with Elena around. Just…make sure Elena keeps an eye on Damon, you know Damon's famous for luring people out and then starting something when their alone" Stefan sighed

"Yeah, I know his tricks already" Caroline sighed "Thanks Stefan"

"No problem" Stefan smiled and Caroline noticed him stop in place

"Go ahead, I'll go back to the house and keep an eye on Damon" Caroline said and Stefan nodded and took off while Caroline head back towards the Boarding House

* * *

"You know, I was wondering why I was smelling cookies so early in the morning. I figured it was just a dream, but it looks like someone was actually baking" Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen and saw Jeremy and Elena sitting down at the kitchen table and eating cookies "And they cleaned the kitchen too?" Jenna asked surprised

"It was all Jeremy, I just kept him company" Elena said "and by the way, Jeremy makes really good chocolate chip cookies" Elena said

"Well, Jeremy, you get away with cookies for breakfast then" Jenna smiled "Elena-"

"I already ate" Elena smiled "And Jeremy is letting me take a few over to Stefan and Damon's house, so, I'm gonna go get ready" Elena said and walked out of the kitchen

"You guys are lucky it's Christmas" Jenna sighed and sat down at the table with Jeremy and had a cookie now too

* * *

"So, Damon, what did you get me for Christmas?" Caroline asked and sat down on the couch in the living room

"I told you blondie, I don't really do Christmas" Damon said

"Liar. I saw presents down there from you to everyone" Caroline smiled

"Who's to say I really got them? Maybe Stefan got them and wrote on the presents in my handwriting. He's had 167 years to practice." Damon said

"Because you actually care about people." Caroline said

"Who said I cared?" Damon asked

"No one really. But, everyone can see that you care. Like for example, you care about Elena." Caroline said "You care about protecting her and her friends and family."

"Because she'd be crushed if something happened to them." Damon said

"Which means that you care enough about her to care for everyone else." Caroline said

"…If Elena didn't love you guys so much, I wouldn't care." Damon grumbled

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Damon." Caroline smiled and got up off the couch and answered the door before someone could even knock "Morning Elena"

"Morning" Elena said and walked in

"What's that?" Caroline asked

"Cookies. Jeremy went on a baking spree this morning." Elena said "Want one?"

"Sure" Caroline shrugged and took one and took a bite out of it 'Oh my god, these are really good actually."

"I know, I was surprised to." Elena said "Jeremy is just full of surprises this Christmas." Elena said and walked into the living room where Damon was "Merry Christmas Damon"

"Still not Christmas yet" Damon said

"Here Mr. Grinch, have a cookie" Elena said and handed one to Damon

"…He didn't put vervain in these things, did he?" Damon asked

"I just ate one and I'm fine" Caroline said

"Fine" Damon said and started eating the cookie. "Wow, that's actually pretty good" Damon said

"Told you" Caroline smiled


	3. Snow Wars

**A/N: **Okay, sorry this chapter is a little late today. I was working almost all day and I had to finish writing this chapter :] Plus, I got caught up in my new obsession today which happens to be Finnlena [Finn from Glee and Elena from TVD]. So, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Snow Wars

"Remember when we used to do this all the time?" Elena asked Caroline as they stood outside the Boarding House and they just finished up making a snowman

"Yeah" Caroline smiled "Sometimes I still wish we were five. When the only thing we had to worry about was weather or not we were on Santa's Nice list" Caroline laughed "And you know, when I was alive and you didn't have a vampire boyfriend or best friend"

"I wouldn't have it any other way though" Elena smiled "I couldn't picture my life without you guys, vampires or not" Elena said

"Thanks" Caroline smiled and Elena hugged her while Caroline hugged back "Hey, did you hear anything from Bonnie about her coming over for Christmas?"

"She said she was, why?" Elena asked

"Just wondering. Stefan and Damon both got her presents" Caroline smiled

"How do you know?" Elena asked

"I helped Stefan put out the presents under the tree" Caroline said "There's stuff for everyone down under there. I swear Damon and Stefan are related to Santa"

"Good to know they care about Bonnie even though they swear to hate her" Elena said

"What are you two doing?" Stefan asked as he walked out of the Boarding House and stared at Elena and Caroline with the snowman

"We made a snow man" Caroline smiled proudly "Me and Elena used to do it all the time when we were little"

"That's-" Stefan was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the back and he turned around to see Damon standing behind him with a smirk on his face

"Damon" Elena sighed

"Just trying to have a little fun" Damon said

Elena was about to say something to Stefan but she saw that he was gone now, and when she looked over for Caroline, she was gone too. The only one there with her was Damon.

"See what you started now Damon" Elena sighed and looked around to make sure no one was getting ready to fire a snow ball at her as she ran over to Damon

"There's nothing wrong with a friendly snowball war" Damon smiled

"Friendly? It's two vampires vs. you" Elena said

"I take it your not helping" Damon said

"No, I'm going inside" Elena said "Have fun"

Elena walked inside and she looked out the window and Damon was long gone, but Jeremy was walking out to the Boarding House now. Elena walked over to the door again to let him in and right before Jeremy could walk in, a snowball hit him right in the back and he turned around to see Caroline smiling now.

"Go ahead" Elena sighed and Jeremy took off into the forest with Caroline, Stefan, and Damon

* * *

By the time Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon came back to the Boarding House, it was just starting to get dark and even colder outside. They were all covered in snow and laughing like crazy and Elena was curled up on the couch by the fireplace sleeping.

"Why is she so tired?" Damon asked and walked over to Elena and sat down at the end of her sleeping feet

"She was up all night doing something" Jeremy said "No idea what, but I heard her a few times in the middle of the night moving around downstairs"

"She must have been busy doing Christmas stuff" Caroline said "She told me earlier today that she got someone a last minute present. She must have been wrapping it last night"

"Well, either it was one really big present, or, a lot or presents" Jeremy said "I say we go find out while she's asleep"

"Jeremy, I think we're a little over trying to look at who got us what for Christmas" Stefan said

"Well, I'm not" Damon said with a smirk "So Blondie and Saint Stefan, you are on Elena duty. Me and Indiana Jones, are going to go look at the present or presents" Damon said

"Really Damon? Still going with the nicknames, huh?" Caroline asked

"Hey, at least I bother to give you all different names, it tells you all apart. I could just call you all the Scooby Gang if that makes you feel any better" Damon said

"…Nevermind, stick to the nicknames" Caroline sighed

"Alright, now that it's settled, let's go" Damon said and walked out the door with Jeremy right behind him

* * *

"Now, where would Elena hide something?" Damon asked and was pacing around Elena's room while Jeremy was looking under Elena's bed

"Well, I don't- Oh, wait, here's something" Jeremy said and pulled a box out from under her bed "I don't know if we should do this" Jeremy sighed

"You're the one that mentioned it, now I wanna know what's in there. Open it" Damon said

Jeremy sighed and opened up the box and in there ontop of whatever was in there, was a lot of vervain.

"She was expecting you" Jeremy laughed and Damon grumbled a little

"Looks like it's up to you then" Damon said

Jeremy tried to reach into the box put there was something keeping him from reaching into the box.

"Can't" Jeremy sighed "God, she must have gold in here or something"

"Well, this was uneventful" Damon sighed "I wonder who it's for though" Damon said and looked on the outside of the box and saw his name there "She did this purposely"

"Probably" Jeremy said "She has a mean streak in her that likes to torture people Jeremy said and closed the box back up and put it back under Elena's bed

"I would have never guessed that" Damon said "She always seemed so nice and innocent"

"Are you kidding me?" Jeremy laughed "Drunk Elena was Fun Elena, This Elena is Boring and Stubborn Elena, and the Old Elena was well…pretty much like Caroline when you first met her"

"Huh…" Damon said "Tell me more about the old Elena, she seems entertaining" Damon said with a smirk

* * *

"Where's Damon and Jeremy?" Elena asked sleepily as she sat up in the living room and saw Caroline sitting by her and Stefan was just walking into the room

"They went to go…check on Jenna, she called Jeremy and they went to go help her with something" Caroline smiled and Stefan nodded in agreement

"They should be here-" Stefan said and was cut off by Damon and Jeremy walking into the front door "Right Now" Stefan said

"What did Jenna want?" Elena asked Damon and Jeremy

"Uh…help with the lights" Jeremy said "One of the strands went out on the tree"

"…And she needed both of you for that?" Elena asked

"Damon lost a bet" Jeremy smiled

"Yeah…right" Damon sighed and nodded in agreement

"What bet?" Elena asked curiously

"Let's not get into the details of it" Damon said

"That embarrassing, huh?" Elena asked with a smirk

"You have no idea" Jeremy said and smiled a little

"Okay, okay, let's just move on now, can we?" Damon asked

"Oh, Caroline, we never made snow angels" Elena said

"Snow angels?" Damon asked

"Oh, right, we got distracted by your stupid little snow ball war" Caroline said and glared at Damon

"Sure, blame me for everything" Damon said "Whatever happened to the Christmas spirit?"

"Whatever" Caroline grumbled "Well, we still could make them it's just really cold out there, for you" Caroline said to Elena

"I don't care" Elena said

"You will when you step out there" Caroline said

"It's our tradition, lets do it" Elena smiled and grabbed her jacket

"Okay" Caroline smiled

* * *

"W-Well," Elena said "I'm f-freezing, and covered in snow. B-But, we got it done" Elena said and realized she was shivering only when Damon walked over to her and held her close to him and tried to warm her up

"Elena, let's get inside before you catch something" Caroline laughed

"Fine" Elena said and with one last look down at hers and Caroline's snow angels, she smiled and walked in step with Damon into the Boarding House and tried to warm up a little bit.


	4. Elf

**A/N: **Okay, so we are on the fourth day of Christmas now. And in Mystic Falls today, everyone is going to be together, watching a Christmas movie! I did that last night, so that's what came as an idea for this chapter today. I hope you guys like the chapter and, yes, Tyler is going to be in the chapter ;) xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **Elf

Damon woke up with a sudden start and saw Elena standing over him, watching him sleep, he almost forgot that he fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

"Bad dream?" Elena asked and sat down next to Damon once he sat up

"You could say that" Damon yawned

"Were you visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future?" Elena asked with a smirk

"Ha, ha, very funny" Damon said and rolled his eyes at her "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nice to see you too" Elena said sarcastically and took out her cell phone and pulled up a text message from Caroline "Caroline" Elena said and handed the phone to Damon

"Of course, leave it to her to decide to throw a party at _my _house without _my_ permission." Damon sighed

"Hey, Stefan owns the house too." Elena said

"Older brother. I'm in charge." Damon said

"So what? Your just gonna tell Caroline no now?" Elena asked

"Yep" Damon said

"You tell her no, I'm leaving." Elena said

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Damon grumbled

"Because she's my friend, it's not like she invited all of Mystic Falls. And we're just watching a movie" Elena said and took her phone away from Damon "Can you handle that?"

"I guess I have to now" Damon sighed "Who exactly _did_ she invite?" Damon asked

"Well, me, Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna, Tyler, and Alaric" Elena said quickly

"Wait…who was after Jenna?" Damon asked suspiciously

"…Alaric" Elena said

"Before that" Damon said

"Jenna" Elena said innocently

"Elena…" Damon said

"Okay! Caroline invited Tyler over too!" Elena sighed

"…I have to deal with a werewolf in my house?" Damon asked

"Not for a few more days Damon, he's fine right now. Just try to now piss him off" Elena sighed

"Me piss him off? He starts the arguments!" Damon said

"No Damon, you start them" Elena said "I would know, I've seen you two fight countless amounts of times"

"Whatever" Damon sighed

"Behave tonight Damon" Elena said

"I'll try" Damon said

* * *

"So, what are you touting us with tonight blonide?" Damon asked Caroline as he walked into the kitchen where she was running around

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused

"I mean what Christmas movie are you trying to shove down our throats?" Damon asked

"Oh, I don't know, I think Stefan picked it" Caroline said

"Great" Damon sighed "Where is he?" Damon asked

"Either upstairs, with Alaric, or hunting" Caroline said

"Gee, thanks for being so specific" Damon said and walked out of the room and he could feel Caroline glaring at him from behind, he loved to annoy her

Damon walked out into the living room and saw Elena in there looking around under the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked

"Nothing" Elena said quickly and walked away from the tree "Just…admiring the tree"

"Admiring, right" Damon said with a smirk "Looking for presents, are we now?"

"No!" Elena said

"You know, you're a terrible liar" Damon said

"Shut up" Elena said and rolled her eyes at him

"You know, if you really wanna know that badly…I could tell you where your present is under that tree and pretend to not be looking when you find it" Damon said with a smirk "For a price though"

"You're a pig" Elena grumbled "I don't wanna know _that_ badly" Elena said and walked out of the room into the kitchen

"Don't say I didn't offer!" Damon yelled after her with a smile on his face "Now, where could you be little brother?" Damon said and started walking upstairs to see if Stefan was there

* * *

"You sure I can't _accidentally_ put vervain in Damon's egg nog?" Alaric asked Stefan

"Trust me, the last thing we need is a pissed off Stefan and a way to explain to Jenna that Damon is suddenly allergic to egg nog" Stefan sighed

"You could just compel her, my permission as long as you don't do anything weird to her like…make her bark every time she hears a bell" Alaric said "Have you ever done that to someone?"

"Uh, no, I think Damon did once though, just for fun" Stefan said

"Leave it to Damon" Alaric sighed "He wouldn't do it again…would he?" Alaric asked worried

"I doubt it, but you never know" Stefan shrugged

"Alaric! Can you come and help me with this?" Jenna yelled from the kitchen

"Sure!" Alaric yelled back and got up off the couch in the living room and walked into the kitchen just as Jeremy was walking into the living room

"Hey Stefan" Jeremy said

"Hey Jeremy" Stefan said "Going to go get Bonnie?" Stefan asked

"Yep. And Tyler too" Jeremy sighed "I figured I might as well bring him over there, he lives close to Bonnie anyway" Jeremy said

"You pick out the movie?" Stefan asked

"Bonnie did" Jeremy said "She has it, she's bringing it over" Jeremy said "I'll see you there"

"Alright" Stefan said and Jeremy turned around and walked out the front door

"Alright, let's get going" Jenna said walking into the living room and Alaric right behind her carrying everything

* * *

"Okay, will someone tell me what movie we are watching?" Damon asked and sat down on the couch next to Elena and without thinking, Elena immediately snuggled up close to Damon with the blanket to keep herself warm and Damon just smiled at her and put his arm around her

"Would you stop being impatient" Bonnie hissed at him

"I just wanna know, it's not like I'm asking much" Damon said innocently

"Yes, but you've been asking for the past two hours" Bonnie sighed

"I-"

"Guys" Elena said

"Sorry" Bonnie and Damon said and the same time and stopped arguing

"I just want-"

"For crying out loud! It's Elf! Okay! Elf! The Will Ferrell Christmas movie!" Caroline snapped and everyone looked at her "What? He was getting annoying"

"No need to bite my head off" Damon said "I thought that was your boyfriends job anyway" Damon said with a smirk and almost laughed when he heard Tyler growl back at him

"Tyler, just let it go" Caroline sighed and snuggled up next to Tyler and he calmed down and put his arm around Caroline now

"Can we all just be quiet now and watch the movie?" Alaric asked

"Yes" Everyone said and the movie finally started


	5. The Gift of Patience

**A/N: **Two chapters today. I messed up last night and I never got to writing this chapter, so I'm doing two chapters today to catch up. My lesson from last night is to never leave the front door open because then, if you have crazy friends that are just perking up at midnight, they will come over to your house and keep you up until 5 in the morning :P And now while I'm half awake, here's your first chapter :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **The Gift of Patience

Elena sat there on her bed, staring at her cell phone, waiting for it to ring, but it stayed silent for the past ten minutes.

"Waiting for something?" Damon asked as he showed up in Elena's doorway and Elena jumped a little at the sound of his voice and quickly grabbed her cell phone and Damon sat down on her bed "Or are you trying to levitate things now like Bonnie?"

"No," Elena sighed "I was waiting for something but, I guess they decided no."

"Who are you waiting for?" Damon asked curiously

"Well, I was-" Elena's cell phone finally started ringing and Elena looked at the screen to see a text message there "Never mind" Elena smiled

"Who is that? Stefan?" Damon asked

"Nope" Elena said "I'll see you later Damon, I have to go help Jenna with something" Elena said and got up off the bed and stared at Damon, waiting for him to leave

"Jenna is right downstairs and she's texting you?" Damon asked "Whatever happened to the good old fashioned yelling for you?"

"Goodbye Damon" Elena said and laughed a little

"Alright" Damon said "Don't tell me what's going on, I get it, I will find out though" Damon smiled

"No, you'll find out on Christmas like everyone else" Elena smiled

"Oh, so it's my Christmas gift, huh?" Damon asked

"It's involving that, yes, but you need to leave other wise you're not getting it" Elena smiled

"Okay, I'm leaving" Damon said

"No spying either from out in the trees or anything" Elena said

"Cross my heart" Damon said with a smirk and walked out of the room and Elena waited until she heard the front door close

Elena walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on and she also turned the shower on just to be sure. She shut and locked both of the door, even though she knew that wouldn't stand a chance if Damon really wanted to get in there to hear what she was planning. Once Elena was sure that Damon wouldn't hear her, she looked though her contacts and finally called who she had really been texting this entire time.

* * *

"So, how's Elena going with her present for Damon?" Stefan asked Caroline as they were walking through the woods together

"Good I guess, I think she was supposed to call them or whatever today" Caroline sighed "Thanks for helping her with that by the way, I know she wanted to get Damon something special"

"Well, considering Damon's past, that's a pretty special gift" Stefan smiled "He doesn't even know that they're still alive" Stefan said

"I think he'll be pretty surprised then" Caroline smiled

"Yeah, he will" Stefan smiled

"So, Stefan…" Caroline said "What did you get me for Christmas?" Caroline asked with a smiled

"You gotta have patience Care" Stefan smiled "Just a little patience, it's only a week until Christmas"

"I can't wait that long! When I was little, I was the little kid that searched all over the house looking for their Christmas and birthday gifts" Caroline said "I just acted surprised every year"

"Good to know" Stefan smiled "Must be tempting for all those presents to be sitting there under the tree at the house"

"Okay, now you're are just pushing me" Caroline laughed

"You're fun to mess with-" Stefan said and stopped short when he heard what sounded like a wolf howling

"Relax Stefan, daylight, remember?" Caroline asked

"You can never be too careful" Stefan sighed

"You worry too much" Caroline said

"And you don't worry enough" Stefan said

"We need to find a balance obviously" Caroline said

"We'll get there eventually" Stefan smiled "After all, we have all the time in the world on our hands, right?"

"Yeah, but I doubt you would want to spend an eternity with me around" Caroline laughed

"Like I said Caroline, you remind me of my best friend Lexi" Stefan smiled "I wouldn't mind having you around for an eternity. You're a million times better company than Damon"

"Thanks, I think" Caroline smiled "I better go. I promised Bonnie I was gonna help her wrap presents today" Caroline sighed "I'll see you later Stefan" Caroline said and hugged Stefan

"See ya" Stefan smiled and hugged her back

Caroline pulled away from the hug and in the blink of an eye, she took off thorough the forest and was gone.

* * *

"Hey Jenna," Elena said and walked into the kitchen and turned on the sink and Jenna looked at her curiously "Do you think I can have a friend of Damon's stay here on Christmas?" Elena asked

"Depends on if this friend is a guy or a girl" Jenna said

"Girl" Elena said "She's kinda my Christmas gift to Damon"

Jenna started at her completely confused now.

"No! Not like that!" Elena said "Stefan told me that she was pretty much like a sister to Damon and they hadn't seen each other in…a while" Elena said and caught herself before she blurted out fifty years, Damon didn't look anywhere near that old.

"Oh, okay" Jenna said "Uh, sure I guess" Jenna shrugged "I don't see the harm in that"

"Thanks Jenna" Elena smiled and turned off the water and hugged Jenna

"How old is this person anyway?" Jenna asked

"…Uh, she's like around my age" Elena said "She's very mature for her age though"

"Good" Jenna smiled

"I'm gonna go to the Grill, I'll see you later" Elena smiled and grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door

Once Elena got to the grill she walked inside and made sure Damon wasn't around or wasn't following her around town today, she saw Alaric sitting at the bar, but she knew he would be there, she called him to be there just in case with vervain. Alaric spotted Elena and just nodded in her direction before returning his attention back to whoever he was talking to at the bar. Elena looked around the place now and that when she spotted just who she was looking for, it was the only person wearing short sleeves in the place since everyone else was bundled up from the cold snow outside. She was also one of the only people in there that wasn't eating and just drinking coffee. Elena felt a little hint of jealousy when she saw how pretty she was, this girl knew Damon, they must have had something, but she clamed that they were only friends and that she saw Damon as her brother practically. But she couldn't believe that since the girl had perfect golden blonde hair, perfect pink lips, and bright blue eyes just like Damon, she looked like a porcelain doll. Elena walked right up over to her and sat down across from her at the booth she was in.

"You know, it's awfully brave for a 17 year old girl to get in touch with a 400 year old vampire who could snap her like a twig and her only back up being a history teacher at the bar who's also a vampire slayer by night" She said

"I like taking chances" Elena sighed

"Wow, you really do have that Petrova fire to you" She smiled at Elena "Well, I don't go for fresh kill that much anymore anyway. After 400 years of doing it, it' gets old fast" She sighed "Nice to meet you Elena"

"Nice to meet you too Autumn" Elena said

"Look, I can tell already from the way your sitting there all tensed up, that you think me and Damon have something" Autumn said and Elena opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out "Trust me sweetie, I've known Damon for almost all his undead life, if I was interested in Damon, I would have gone after him when I first met him, not almost 200 years later."

"…Good to know" Elena sighed

* * *

"Well, well, well, hey there wolf boy" Damon said walking up behind Tyler in the forest close to his house

"What do you want?" Tyler asked irritated

"What is Elena planning?" Damon asked

"…Seriously, you're coming to _me_ to ask what your girlfriend is doing?" Tyler asked

"Yes, because I know Elena and I know that since she's trying so hard to keep this a secret from me, she would tell someone that I wouldn't suspect every little thing that she was planning" Damon said

"Uh huh…" Tyler said "Look, I don't know what Elena is doing or where she is, okay?"

"Tyler, just say it and make it easier on all of us, I really don't want to have to fight with you right now, I don't feel like smelling like a dog today" Damon said

"She's with Bonnie and Caroline" Tyler lied "Wrapping presents"

"You know if your lying I'll just come back" Damon said with a smirk and started walking off

"Fine" Tyler sighed "She's at the Grill with Alaric"

"Good boy" Damon smiled and walked off

Once Damon was gone, Tyler texted Elena to warn her that Damon was coming. He really hated being involved in this, especially something involving Damon, but Caroline and Bonnie were both way too busy and after all, Elena was his friend in some way. Plus it was Christmas, he liked helping people out during Christmas.


	6. S'mores

**A/N: **So in a matter of a few hours from when I last wrote chapter five, I went from just have a sore throat, to feeling sick completely. I hate being sick, especially during Christmas time. But, anyway. Here's the next chapter as I promised :] Oh, and those of you wondering about the present that was under Elena's bed, don't worry about that just yet, it's still going to be in the story, Elena's just sneakier than we all thought :P xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **S'mores

"Trust me, there is nothing worse then trying to get blood out of anything white. I've just stopped wearing white all together, it was just frustrating" Autumn sighed

"I was never really a big fan of white, but I've been trying to stay away from wearing light colors. I think that's why Damon wears black a lot" Elena said

"Probably, but I think he thinks it makes himself look like a bad ass or something" Autumn said with a smirk as Elena's cell phone went off and she checked it to see who the text was from

"Crap, Damon's on the way" Elena sighed

"It's alright, I gotta get going anyway." Autumn sighed and stood up out of the booth "I'll see you on Christmas"

"Alright" Elena smiled and watched Autumn walk out the back door to the grill and disappeared just as Damon was walking into the bar and he spotted Elena and walked right up to her

"Who was here?" Damon asked and noticed there was the scent of another vampire here

"No one" Elena said

"Elena…" Damon said

"Well, there was Alaric, if that's what you mean" Elena said and pointed out Alaric at the bar

"No, there was another vampire here, I can smell them" Damon said

"I think you're going insane" Elena said

"How long are you going to lie to me?" Damon asked

"Until Christmas" Elena said "Now, either go, or sit and you can eat with me like a normal person" Elena said

"Someone's a bit bossy" Damon said and sat down at the booth across the table from Elena

"You're just way too nosey sometimes" Elena sighed

"Well excuse me for trying to keep you safe since you happen to be a danger magnet" Damon said

"I can take care of myself" Elena said

"That's what you said last time and you almost got yourself killed" Damon said

"Just…drop it Damon" Elena grumbled

"Whatever" Damon said and took one of Elena's French Fries and ate them

* * *

Damon and Elena walked into the Boarding House late that night. They spent most of their day after the grill, over helping Jenna and Jeremy finish up baking everything and Damon making sure Jeremy wasn't trying to slip vervain into anything Jenna was making. He tried once just to mess with Damon, but Damon didn't think it was too funny. But, by the end of the day, they weren't mad at each other anymore and truthfully, Damon thought Jeremy was really good at making Christmas cookies.

"You know what I really feel like right now?" Elena asked Damon as she sat down on the couch

"Please let it be what I'm thinking of" Damon said with a smirk

"No" Elena said 'I really feel like having S'mores right now" Elena smiled

"How could you possibly want something else sweet after spending an entire day making cookies?" Damon asked

"Because I didn't eat 4,000 pounds of cookies with Jeremy unlike someone I know" Elena said

"True, but you wanted to, I saw you staring at the cookies" Damon said

"I wanted to, but I held back" Elena said "So now I want S'mores"

"Fine, I'll go get you your marshmallows and such" Damon sighed and walked off into the kitchen "Here" Damon said and handed everything to Elena as he came back into the room

"What, you're not gonna have any with me?" Elena asked

"Nope" Damon said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"You saw all those cookies I ate" Damon said

"Please have S'mores with me?" Elena asked

"No" Damon said

"…Please?" Elena asked and batted her eyelashes to try to convince Damon

"That's not gonna work" Damon said

"Please?" Elena asked again and kissed Damon on the cheek

"…Okay, that'll work" Damon sighed and Elena just smiled away and kissed Damon on the cheek again

* * *

"I smell S'mores" Caroline said as she walked into the Boarding House

"And I hear an overly annoying blonde vampire walking into the house" Damon said

"Damon!" Elena hissed

"What?" Damon asked

"It's fine" Caroline said and sat down on the couch

"So, how was present wrapping?" Elena asked

"Long, tiring, and I think I got a few paper cuts" Caroline sighed "But, their all done. I know what you got" Caroline smiled

"Don't tell me" Elena said

"You too Damon" Caroline said

"I think I know what Bonnie got me already." Damon said

"What?" Caroline asked confused

"A wooden stake with a pretty little bow on it" Damon said

"You are a jackass" Caroline grumbled

"Tell me something I don't know" Damon said with a smirk

"Second thought, I should tell Bonnie to give you that stake instead of the gift she got for you" Caroline said "She's trying to make an effort to be nice to you and Stefan"

"Good to know, I always wanted to be BFF's with the witch who has tried to kill me on multiple occasions" Damon said

"It wouldn't hurt to try" Elena said

"…Fine, I'll try" Damon sighed

"Oh my god" Caroline laughed

"What?" Damon asked

"That's great, you two have been dating for what? A few days? Or are you even really dating? But, anyway, Elena already has you whipped" Caroline laughed "That's just hilarious"

"I am NOT whipped" Damon said

"You kinda are" Caroline laughed

"Alright! Stop! No fighting!" Elena said

"…Sorry" Damon and Caroline both sighed

"What is everyone arguing about?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room

"Damon's whipped" Caroline said

"Am not" Damon protested

"I thought we settled this?" Elena glared at both of them

"I think I walked in here at a bad time" Stefan said

"No! Please stay" Elena said "These two are arguing like cats and dogs tonight. I need help" Elena said

"…Okay" Stefan said and sat down on the couch "Only if I get to have S'mores too" Stefan smiled

"Deal" Elena smiled

"I can't wait until Christmas is done so we can get done with all this fluffy _I love everyone_ crap" Damon sighed

"You like all this Damon, you just can't admit it yet" Elena said

"…Whatever" Damon grumbled and Elena just laughed a little, she knew Damon liked all of this, he just couldn't admit it yet.


	7. Jeremy to the Rescue

**A/N: **I was in the middle of writing this last night, but then I took Nyquill and it was all over from there. I passed out a half hour later. Anyway, looks like with this sickness I'll be writing a lot more to keep myself occupied :] So I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love you guys! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Jeremy to the Rescue

"You know, something just doesn't feel right" Damon said walking into the living room where Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie were "I mean, we have the annoying vampire and her werewolf boyfriend. My saint of a brother is out looking for bunnies, and the witch hasn't tried to hurt me yet, but there's something else missing"

"Yeah, your girlfriend" Bonnie said

"I was wondering what it was, where is she anyway?" Damon asked

"No idea. I tried calling her earlier but no answer" Bonnie said

"I got a text from her earlier" Caroline said

"And?" Damon asked

"She said for everyone to leave her alone and stop calling" Caroline said "So I stopped"

"That doesn't sound like Elena though" Damon said

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Caroline asked

"You should have gone to see what was wrong!" Damon hissed "She could have been kidnapped for all we know"

"Oh, you've never seen a really pissed off Elena, have you?" Caroline asked

"…No, why?" Damon asked

"No Care!" Bonnie spoke up and there was a smirk on her face now "Let him figure this one out alone"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Caroline sighed

"What is everyone talking about?" Damon asked

"It's your funeral' Tyler said

"He's seen her pissed off too?" Damon asked

"Yes, and you couldn't get me to go over there even if my life depended on it" Tyler said

"…You guys are over exaggerating" Damon said

"No-"

"Yes, we are Damon" Bonnie said "We are blowing things out of proportion. Elena's as harmless as a cute fuzzy little rabbit when she's ticked off" Bonnie smiled

"…I'll be back later then" Damon said and walked out of the room

"Well…we can't say we didn't warn him" Tyler sighed

* * *

Damon walked into Elena's house since the front door was unlocked and no one was answering the door. He walked in and everything looked normal. He walked past the living room and saw Alaric sitting in there, drinking egg nog.

"You were sitting right here and you couldn't answer the door?" Damon asked

"I was doing you a favor" Alaric sighed "But now, you signed the death wish, what's up?" Alaric asked "Egg nog?"

"No thanks" Damon said

"You'll change your mind on that later" Alaric said

"What's going on around here?" Damon asked

"Well…we're beginning to question if somewhere in Elena's bloodline that she was also possibly related to Hitler" Alaric said "Thankfully, she's stayed up in her room for the past hour"

"That bad?" Damon asked

"Pretty much" Alaric sighed

"Where's Jeremy and Jenna?" Damon asked

"Kitchen" Alaric said

Damon walked out of the living room and went to go see Jeremy and Jenna to see if they knew why Elena was so pissed off today ay everyone and everything. He saw Jeremy and Jenna in there baking still.

"God, you both have baked enough to possibly be elves in disguise" Damon said walking into the room

"Oh, great, you're here" Jenna smiled at Damon

"…You've never said that before, what's going on?" Damon asked and he actually felt a little scared right now, Jenna being happy to see him here was definitely off.

"You need to go talk to Elena" Jenna said

"Why? I hear she's like basically a fire breathing dragon today" Damon said

"She is, and she won't yell at you" Jenna said

"Obviously you've never seen Elena around me" Damon said "She's _always_ yelling at me"

"Well…I can't deal with her right now. Jeremy nearly lost his head when he went up there" Jenna said

"She did try to claw me" Jeremy said

"Fine, I'll go save the village people from the terrifying dragon" Damon sighed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Elena's bedroom

Damon stopped for a second outside of Elena's bedroom and tried to see if he could hear anything going on in there, and it sounded silent. He was hoping that maybe she was asleep or taking a nap at least right now. But then he heard her cell phone go off and heard her start moving around, he hated whoever just texted her right now. He knocked on her door and waited to see if she would let him in. He heard her huff and get off her bed anf walk over to the door and the door swung open and there she was.

"What?" Elena asked

"Care to explain why everyone is terrified of you today?" Damon asked as he walked past her and into her room

"No" Elena said and shut the door and walked over to her bed and sat down

"What happened to the Elena Gilbert who was full of Christmas spirit and nice? You even have poor Alaric terrified of you today." Damon said

"And?" Elena asked

"Wow, you are bitchy today" Damon said "Is it…your time of the month or something?" Damon asked

"No!" Elena hissed and threw a pillow at him

"Hey! Just trying to figure out why your so cranky" Damon sighed

"Just go away Damon" Elena sighed

"Not until you tell me why you're chopping people's heads off" Damon said and sat down on the bed next to Elena

"Then you're going to be here for a while" Elena sighed

"I can wait" Damon said with a smirk "Vampire, remember?"

"I just wanna be alone today, okay?" Elena asked

"Not gonna happen" Damon said

"God, you're a pain in my ass" Elena grumbled

"Me? Who's the fire breathing dragon today? Last I checked, it wasn't me" Damon said

Just then there was a knock on Elena's door and Jeremy walked in before Elena could answer the door. He put the hot chocolate down on her nightstand and handed a cookie to Elena. She finally smiled and ate it.

"There" Jeremy said and then looked over at Damon "_That_ is how you make Elena happy again" He said and turned around and walked out

Damon looked over confused at Elena and she was smiling away now and drinking hot chocolate.

"…You've got to be kidding me" Damon said

"What?" Elena asked cheerily

"Jeremy slayed the dragon" Damon said

Elena just rolled her eyes at Damon and smiled "You know, I don't even remember what I was so mad about?"

"Did he put drugs in those cookies? Or did he spike the hot chocolate?" Damon asked

"No" Elena said and playfully slapped Damon on the arm "He's just lived with me long enough to know how to calm me down"

"Obviously I have to hang out with your brother more often" Damon said

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked

"Cowering at the Boarding House, hiding from you" Damon said

"I guess I should go tell them sorry huh?" Elena asked

"…Not just yet" Damon said with a smirk

* * *

"You know, I'm actually kinda worried for Damon going over there to go see if Elena's alright" Caroline sighed as she sat back down on the couch next to Tyler after putting a Christmas movie on

"Damon will be fine" Stefan said

"No one should feel sorry for him" Bonnie said

"Yeah, but still, in some weird way he's still all of our friends and we just kinda threw him into the lion pit" Caroline said

"He's a 167 year old vampire Care, he can handle himself" Tyler said

Just then everyone heard the front door open and slam shut and everyone for some reason felt really scared at that moment. And their hearts stopped when they saw Elena standing in the living room now.

"…Elena. Hi" Bonnie said and Elena glared at her and Bonnie immediately looked away now

"Uh…Elena, you wanna watch the movie with us?" Caroline asked

"No" Elena said

"…Okay" Caroline said

"Hey" Damon said walking into the room and looked at everyone "Why does everyone look scared?"

"How are you still alive?" Caroline whispered to him and Damon just smiled

"She's faking it now, isn't she?" Bonnie asked as soon as she saw Damon's smile

"Maybe" Damon said with a smirk "God, you all are more scared of Elena than a vampire. I'd hate to se how you would all act if she was a vampire and pissed off." Damon laughed

"I'd leave the state" Caroline said

"Caroline!" Elena hissed

"What? I would? You are nasty when you're pissed off" Caroline said

"Okay, now that Elena is calmed down can we please just have a nice relaxing day?" Damon asked

"Fine" Everyone said


	8. All I Want For Christmas

**A/N: **Christmas is coming soon! Christmas is one of my favorite holidays, right up there with Halloween :] So, sorry this chapter is terribly late, I had to go to the doctors yesterday and they gave me medicine and stuff and I mostly slept the whole entire day, but I should be getting better soon! **To the readers who have also been reading my other FanFic stories: **I'm gonna update all of them on Christmas Eve, kinda an early Christmas gift I guess ;D. Oh and Elena being mad in the last chapter, truthfully, I don't even know, I just wrote it, I blame it on the cough medicine from my doctor, it made me sleepy and I just really wanted to curl up in bed. xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **All I Want For Christmas

"Why are you making me do this?" Jeremy asked "I baked cookies for you, made you hot chocolate, I always kept Jenna pleasantly drunk, and this is how you pay me back?"

"Jeremy, it's just for a few hours, think of it as Founders Day…with less blood and death and fire and more snow, elves, and reindeer" Elena said "All you have to do, is sit on the float next to Santa and wave" Elena said

"I look ridicules" Jeremy said

"You're supposed to be an elf" Elena said

"Why are we even having a Christmas parade the day before Christmas Eve?" Jeremy asked

"Because most people are busy on Christmas Eve and on Christmas, so, the parade is the day before, like it's always been" Elena sighed

"You know, this was a lot more fun when I was five" Jeremy sighed

"Okay, I draw the line here" Tyler said walking into Jeremy's room where Elena and Jeremy were. They almost forgot about everyone else downstairs. But here Tyler was, fully dressed up in a Santa suit, missing his hat and beard at the moment. "Can't you have _you're_ boyfriend do the job or something?" Tyler asked Elena

"Damon as Santa? Think of the outcome Tyler, those kids would be scarred for life" Elena said

"…True" Tyler said

"Hey, at least you're Santa and not an elf" Jeremy sighed "Why do I even have to do this?"

"Because, kids should know that not all elves are high school girls" Elena said

"What's taking everyone so long?" Caroline asked and walked into the room completely dressed up in her elf costume "Tyler, where's your hat and beard?"

"Downstairs" Tyler said

"Go get ready, the parade starts in like fifteen minutes, we have to go" Caroline said and Tyler walked out of the room "You guys almost ready?"

"Yeah" Elena and Jeremy said

"Good, come on, we gotta go" Caroline said and walked out of the room

"Even as a vampire she's still obsessed with these things" Jeremy sighed

"Caroline will be Caroline" Elena said

"How come Damon and Stefan don't have to be in this parade?" Jeremy asked

"Because we don't need anymore help and seriously, can you imagine Damon in the parade?" Elena asked Jeremy

"Yeah…that's kinda scary" Jeremy sighed "Alright, let's get this thing over with"

"Trust me, I want this over with too, I think Damon is enjoying this costume too much on me" Elena sighed

"First of all, Ew." Jeremy said and was grossed out by thinking of Damon hitting on his sister, "And second of all, Caroline designed the costumes Elena, you should have seen that coming" Jeremy sighed and walked out of the room

"I guess you have a point there" Elena said and followed Jeremy out of the room

* * *

"I think you should just keep it on from now until Christmas, I could get used to it" Damon smiled

"Shut up" Elena huffed as Damon helped her off the float

"Someone's a cranky elf" Damon said

"Your not the one who had to stand on a float for two hours in the freezing cold" Elena said

"I won't be surprised if you get sick, you were the only one up there who pretty much refused to wear a jacket' Damon said and grabbed Elena's jacket from Jeremy and wrapped it around her to warm her up

"You worry too much" Elena said and realized how cold she was when she warmed up a little bit

"Well, I don't think someone would like being sick for Christmas" Damon said "Come on, let's get you inside"

"I'm fine" Elena said and snuggled up close to Damon to warm up

"Says the girl who is shivering" Damon sighed and out his arm around her

"Hey, are you guys gonna stay for the fireworks?" Bonnie asked walking up to Damon and Elena

"There's fireworks?" Damon asked

"Yeah, every year" Bonnie said "Oh, Elena, you don't look too good" Bonnie said "I told you to wear your jacket!" Bonnie hissed at her

"For once I agree with you Bonnie" Damon sighed

"I'll be fine" Elena said "I just need to warm up a little bit"

"Alright" Bonnie sighed "Go warm up and come back later then if your feeling better. I'll see you guys later" Bonnie smiled and walked off back towards everyone else

"She was actually somewhat nice to me" Damon said "That's a Christmas Miracle"

"I think she's getting used to you" Elena said

"Really? The witch who wanted me dead is getting used to me?" Damon asked and started walking with Elena still holding onto him and walking right in step with him

"Either that or she's just being nice for Christmas" Elena said "But I really think she's getting used to you"

* * *

Elena was just finishing getting dressed after coming out of the shower to warm up a little bit when her cell phone went off. She looked and saw it was Autumn, just telling her that she was still on her way here, that she'd be there tomorrow night. Elena still wondered if Damon would like her present. She knew Jeremy and Damon tried to look at the box under her bed, and maybe having Bonnie protect it was a bit too much, but she didn't want them spoiling Stefan's present, or them thinking that she got that present for Damon. But she just hoped that Damon would like seeing Autumn again after so many years, she never really got a straight answer as to why they were apart for so many years, but she figured since Autumn talked around it that it was something Elena didn't want to hear. She just hoped they would be over it by now what ever it was.

"Elena?" Damon asked and walked into the room and Elena out her cell phone away "Who was that?"

"Bonnie" Elena said "She was just checking on me"

"Are we going or do you wanna stay in?" Damon asked "Because if you do I have a few ideas for us to stay warm" Damon said with a smirk

"No, we're going back out there" Elena said "I don't wanna give Jenna a heart attack. She still thinks you're normal you know"

"And?" Damon asked

"I just don't wanna scare her like that. She's already on edge with all the Christmas stuff, Jeremy didn't keep her in a nice drunken haze today, I don't need her worrying about if we're doing…that or not" Elena sighed

"What do you- Oh, I get it now" Damon said "Maybe if you explained to her about the whole vampire thing then she wouldn't have to worry about her niece getting knocked up"

"I think just the shock of that I'm actually dating you is enough for Jenna to handle right now. I don't wanna send her to a mental institution because she snaps when I tell her I've been dating a vampire and his younger vampire brother" Elena said

"Used to date my younger vampire brother" Damon pointed out and Elena glared at him "What? I don't want her thinking your dating both at the same time" Damon said "…You're not…are you?"

"Seriously Damon?" Elena asked him

"Just making sure" Damon said

"Come on, let's go" Elena sighed and walked out of her room with Damon right behind her

"Sorry" Damon said

"Whatever" Elena mumbled

* * *

Everyone in Mystic Falls was gathered in the park in the field that was cleared out earlier today of all snow, most of the snow was melting a little bit, but it would snow again on Christmas Eve night. Everyone was all out on blankets and they were all bundled up under jackets and even more blankets. The only ones who weren't cold were Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler, but they still pretended to be at least a little cold so no one would look at them like they had three heads and were somehow warm in this freezing weather. The fireworks started and suddenly no one was really paying attention to how cold it was outside, they were just watching the fireworks and snuggled up next to each other. Elena was snuggled up close to Damon and swore she heard him say something just as one of the big fireworks went off.

"What did you say?" Elena asked him and turned to face him

"Nothing" Damon said

"Damon…" Elena said and Damon just smiled at her

"It was nothing" Damon said

"Somehow I don't believe that Elena said and turned to face the fireworks again

"…I said I love you" Damon said to her

Elena turned around to face him and she was confused for a minute, but then she realized that was the first time Damon told her he loved her.

"I love you too" Elena smiled and kissed Damon


	9. Twas The Night Before Christmas

**A/N: **I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter :] I thought a cute way to end it would be to make them say their first I love yous :] So, now, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter too! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **T'was the Night Before Christmas

Elena walked into the house with Damon right behind her and she was glad to be in the nice warm house again after spending most of the night outside in the cold watching the fireworks.

"You want anything?" Elena asked Damon and was going to go into the kitchen but she turned around to see Damon frozen in place at the staircase "…What?" Elena asked Damon confused

"Someone's upstairs" Damon said and looked up the stairway

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"Another vampire…and old one too" Damon said

Elena panicked and reached for her cell phone, she remembered it going off during the fireworks, but she ignored it since it was around the time Damon told her I love you for the first time ever. She looked and saw it was a text from Autumn, she was coming tonight. It was probably her upstairs.

"It's probably just…Stefan, he said he was going to stop by, he had to ask me something about…your Christmas present!" Elena said "…I'll be right back" Elena said and ran upstairs past Damon and Damon just shrugged his shoulders and stood there by the stair case

Elena ran into her room and saw Autumn there, she put her finger over her lips to let her know to stay quiet until she ran into the bathroom and turned the sink on and signaled Autumn to follow her in there.

"What are you doing here? Damon's downstairs" Elena said

"Just checking in with you" Autumn said

"Well, bad timing" I sighed

"Fine, fine, I'll be back tomorrow night then" Autumn sighed

"How are you going to get out?" Elena asked

"Window, duh" Autumn said and walked out of the room and over to Elena's window "You kids try not to get into too much trouble tonight" Autumn said with a wink and opened up the window and jumped out

Once Autumn was gone, Elena turned off the sink and walked back downstairs to go see what Damon was doing now, only when she walked out the front door, she saw Damon standing outside her door.

"…Did you hear anything?" Elena asked

"No" Damon mumbled "Just the stupid water"

"Good" Elena said and smiled in relief

"Come on Elena, Christmas Eve is tomorrow, can't you just give me a hint?" Damon asked

"Nope" Elena smiled "You just have to wait like everyone else"

"I hate you" Damon said

"Liar. You love me" Elena smiled

"Yeah, I love you" He said and kissed her on the cheek and smiled

* * *

Elena walked downstairs and heard laughing and talking from the kitchen. Elena walked in there and to her surprise, she saw Jenna and Damon talking and laughing, they were actually getting along with each other.

"Oh, morning Elena" Jenna smiled and noticed Elena walk in

"Morning" Elena said and looked over at Damon "Damon, what are you doing here so early?"

"Just thought I'd come over" Damon smiled

"Oh, well…it's certainly a surprise" Elena said "And you got Jenna smiling at 8 in the morning"

"Yeah, Damon makes REALLY good coffee" Jenna smiled

"I bet he does" Elena said and noticed the bottle of liquor on the counter behind Damon and Damon just shrugged "Well, Damon, I think I'll skip out on that special coffee and if I catch you giving any to Jeremy when he wakes up, someone will not be getting his Christmas present"

"Why do you automatically assume that I spiked Jenna's coffee?" Damon asked with a smirk

"You were the only one down here, Jeremy is still asleep, and I don't spike my aunt's coffee" Elena said

"Fine, so I did, what's the big deal, it's Christmas Eve" Damon said

"Yeah Elena, it's Christmas Eve" Jenna piped in with a smile

"Jenna, you're drunk, I think you should lay down or something before the party later tonight" Elena sighed

"Oh, right, the party" Jenna smiled "I'll be fine"

"If you say so" Elena sighed

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked walking into the kitchen

"Morning" Jenna smiled "Want some coffee?" Jenna asked Jeremy

"Uh…" Jeremy said and looked over to Elena and she was shaking her head no "No, I'll pass"

"More for me" Jenna smiled and took another big sip of her coffee

"I'm gonna take a guess here. Damon?" Jeremy asked

"Why does everyone point the finger at me?" Damon asked

"Because you're an alcoholic and the only time Jenna likes you is when she's drunk" Jeremy said

"…Smarty pants" Damon mumbled

* * *

Later on after the Christmas party, Elena brought Jenna home with Alaric and Jeremy's help. Alaric and Jeremy were helping Jenna keep her balance as they walked her inside and they set her down on the couch.

"I swear I'm fine" Jenna slurred

"Yeah, sure you are" Jeremy sighed "If you need to go to the bathroom, let me or Elena know" Jeremy said

"No, she'll let me know" Alaric sighed "I'll stay the night down here with her, make sure she's okay, you and Elena go get some sleep, it's late" Alaric said

"Alright" Jeremy sighed and walked upstairs "Goodnight"

"You get some sleep top Elena, I can handle her" Alaric said

"Alright, you know where I am if she needs me" Elena sighed "Goodnight" She said and walked upstairs and into her room to find Autumn sitting on her bed

"Sorry, Surprise" Autumn said

"Oh, crap, I forgot you were coming back here tonight" Elena sighed

"It's fine, I usually always surprise people" Autumn said

"Uh, the guest room is ready already, you can go stay in there" Elena said "I'll show you to the room"

"Thanks" Autumn said and got up off the bed and followed Elena out of the room

Elena led Autumn to the guest room and let her inside. "Here you go"

"Elena…thank you again for setting everything up, I missed having Damon around" Autumn said and smiled a little

"Uh…no problem" Elena said caught off guard "I know he'll be surprised to see you"

"Yeah, last I heard, he thinks I'm dead for good" Autumn sighed "I guess he's in for a big surprise tomorrow"

"I guess so" Elena said and smiled a little "Goodnight Autumn"

"Goodnight" Autumn said and Elena shut the door behind her and walked into her room and shut the door just as her cell phone went off, she checked it to see that it was Damon

"_How's Jenna?" He texted her _

"_Fine, Alaric is watching her" Elena texted back _

"_Sorry I got her wasted" Damon said _

"_It's okay, I knew you would anyway, which is why I made her eat before she went over to the Boarding House" Elena said _

"_Smart thinking. You going to bed?" Damon asked _

"_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas" Elena said _

"_Merry Christmas…I love you" Damon said _

"_I love you too" Elena texted back and shut her phone and put it on her nightstand for the night with a smile on her face. _


	10. Winter Wonderland Part One

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I have been so busy the past few days, trying to work on everything and I'm finally just getting back to somewhat normal today only for everything to get hectic again this Friday with New Years Eve! December and January are always the busiest months of the year for me between holidays and birthdays :P So, here's the final 3 parts of this story, I have to get this done before I get back to all of my other stories I have been neglecting. xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: **Winter Wonderland (Part One)

The past few days, every time Elena has woken up and walked downstairs, she's always been surprised by what she sees going on in the kitchen, and today was no different when she saw Jeremy talking to Autumn who was already up, and she was even talking to Jenna and Alaric who was still trying to get over her hangover.

"Every time I walk down here, something is always going on" Elena laughed as she walked into the living room where everyone was

"Merry Christmas Elena" Jenna said and yawned and sat up on the couch

"Merry Christmas Jenna" Elena smiled and leaned over to hug Jenna before sitting down next to her on the couch

"Jenna's making us wait until tonight to open the presents" Jeremy said

"What? Why? It's Christmas morning" Elena said

"Well, technically, Damon is making you wait, Alaric got a call from Damon earlier this morning and he's making the both of you wait until later for some reason" Jenna said "I don't know, I don't question his reasons for things because most likely, I won't understand them"

"Do you know Alaric?" Elena asked curiously

"No idea. I was just told to keep you two from opening them until later and that was it" Alaric said

"Fine" Elena sighed "We'll behave. I hope Damon likes his present though" Elena smiled

"I can honestly say I didn't think that Damon had any long lost best friends" Jenna said "He always seemed more like…"

"A jerk?" Jeremy offered

"Yeah" Jenna said "And Autumn you are just the sweetest thing ever. How did you ever end up with a best friend like him?"

"Damon can be nice when he wants to be" Autumn said "I met him after I lost my brother and he's just been my best friends ever since"

"I'm so sorry about your brother" Jenna said

"It's fine now, it feels like _years_ ago now" Autumn said, who knows how long ago it actually was or if she even had a brother that she lost, but all Elena knew was that she was very convincing at lying to Jenna, it must come with living for almost 400 years now.

"Well, I can honestly say I would have never suspected Damon would have a friend like you unless somewhere along the line he…well…_you know" _Alaric said

"Alaric!" Jenna said and slapped him on the shoulder

"No, it's fine. I never slept with Damon. You couldn't get me to go near him like that even with a 100 ft. pole" Autumn said and glanced over at Elena "Just a fair warning about that though for you"

"Oh, I know Damon's a bit of a…"

"Man whore?" Jeremy offered and Elena glared at him

"Okay, enough talking about this, it's Christmas" Jenna smiled "I'm gonna go get showered and dressed and then we are going over to the Boarding House, got it?"

"Yes" Jeremy and Elena said at the same time

"Good, Alaric, keep an eye on them and make sure they don't try to tear each other's throats out" Jenna said

"Will do" Alaric said and waited until Jenna was upstairs "Well, I'm gonna get a drink. Try not to kill each other in those few seconds I'm gone" Alaric said and got up and walked into the kitchen

* * *

"So, just stay here until I text you, okay?" Elena said to Autumn as she finished getting her shoes on her in room

"You got it boss" Autumn smiled "Try not to get him too drunk before I get there though, I want him to actually remember seeing me there"

"Well, it is Damon, it's gonna be kinda hard to keep him from getting wasted" Elena sighed

"Just say if he gets too drunk, you won't have sex with him. Even if you haven't already yet, it'll still work, I've seen a few girls use it on him and it works" Autumn said

"Good to know" Elena sighed "I'll let you know when to come over"

"Okay" Autumn said "I'll be…here"

"Okay" Elena said

"Elena! we're leaving!" Jeremy yelled from downstairs

"Coming!" Elena said and turned to look over at Autumn "Call me if you need me" Elena said and walked out of her room and downstairs "Where's Jenna and Alaric?"

"Already in the car" Jeremy said

"God, I'm slow today" Elena sighed "Come on, let's go. Oh, and no getting Damon drunk OR getting drunk with Damon tonight, okay?"

"You're talking to the wrong person, Alaric is Damon's drinking buddy, but, I won't drink anyway" Jeremy said "You have my word"

"Let's go" Elena smiled and walked outside with Jeremy and into the car "Alaric, can you try to not encourage Damon to drink tonight?"

"…I can try. I guess Stefan will have to be my drinking buddy tonight" Alaric smiled

"Good luck with that, Stefan rarely ever gets drunk" Jeremy said

"And how would you know Jeremy?" Jenna asked and turned around to face him

"Uh…Damon told me" Jeremy said nervously

"Uh huh…you're lucky it's Christmas…I'll let that one slide for now" Jenna sighed

"Thank you Jenna" Jeremy smiled

"Yeah, it comes with being the cool Aunt" Jenna smiled

"Can we try to get through tonight without everyone getting completely wasted?" Elena asked

"I can't promise to stay sober since I have to deal with a sober Damon all night it seems, so…I'll try to keep away from being completely trashed like last night" Jenna smiled

"Thanks" Elena said

* * *

"Well…this isn't exactly how I planned it. I'm pretty sure everyone here is drunk except for me and you…which is a nice change" Elena said and looked around at everyone who all had a buzz on right now

"For you it may be, but for me, not so much" Damon sighed

"I just want you to stay sober for your present" Elena said

"News flash, I'm never fully sober, haven't been for the past 50 years" Damon said

"…Fifty years?" Elena asked

"Long story. But may I ask why I have to stay somewhat sober for this present? Exactly what kind of present is it?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Well…I'm not going to tell you" Elena said

"Huh, it must be pretty special then" Damon said with a smirk and kissed her

"Get a room!" Jeremy said

"Gladly" Damon said

"I don't think so!" Elena said

"Then what present did you get me exactly if it wasn't that. Because truthfully, I was hoping for that" Damon said with a smirk

Elena texted Autumn and let her know to head over here. "You're present is on the way"

"…You have someone bringing it over?" Damon asked

"You could say that" Elena said

"…Uh huh, interesting" Damon said and there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Damon sighed and walked over to the door with Elena right behind him with a smile on her face. Damon opened the door and Elena saw Autumn standing there while Damon looked at Autumn in shock "…Autumn?"


	11. Winter Wonderland Part Two

**A/N: **Okay, starting right after this chapter is up, I'm going right to writing the last chapter of this story. At least I'll have this story done before the New Year! I hope everyone has a wonderful and amazing New Year and I love you guys so, so much! I hope you like this story, I had a lot of fun writing. It was nice to write something that wasn't full of bad guys for once, just Christmasy joy ;) I know it's a little late, but, I'm pretty sure I'll be late my who entire life. When I'm on time for something, that will scare me. I love you guys! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **Winter Wonderland (Part Two)

"Surprise!" Autumn said and smiled and hugged Damon in a flash

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked and hugged her back once the shock wore off

"She's kinda my Christmas present to you" Elena spoke up

"It's true, your little girlfriend here is quiet the detective tracking me down" Autumn said

"She gets that from her mother" Damon said and Elena rolled her eyes at him

"I had some help though too, from Isobel and from Stefan" Elena said

"You knew she was alive?" Damon asked Stefan as he walked towards them

"Not exactly, not until Isobel told me at least, but once I knew she was alive, I remembered all the places you two liked to visit the most and knew she would linger around there, after that, it was easy to track her down" Stefan smiled

"Wait, if she's my present from you" Damon said pointing to Autumn while looking at Elena "Then what was that box under your bed with the vervain and the spell and my name on it?"

"Oh!" Elena said and walked back into the living room and grabbed a present from under the tree and handed it to Stefan "It was Stefan's present. I knew you would go looking for it since you're well, Damon" Elena laughed "So I tricked you. Plus, I didn't want you to spoil Stefan's present for him"

"I'm starting to see how you're related to Katherine" Damon said with a smirk and Elena playfully slapped him on the shoulder

"Oh, you know there was something else Elena wanted me to give you" Autumn said and Elena looked at her curiously while she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a dog tag necklace "I kinda tracked it down" Autumn smiled "She said you were talking about it so, I found it for her…for you" Autumn smiled and handed it to Damon

"Back from 1864?" Damon asked and looked at it

"One and the same" Autumn sighed "It was harder to find then you think, but, I found it"

Elena looked at Autumn completely confused, she never mention that, but Autumn just winked in her direction and Elena decided to just drop it for once. Damon walked over to Elena with a smile on his face and he gave her a kiss and Autumn just smiled.

"Thank you" Damon said

"Your welcome" Elena smiled

"…Alright, before these two go running off to Damon's bedroom," Jeremy spoke up "Can we finish opening presents now since obviously Damon already started?"

Everyone agreed and walked back into the living room while Elena glared at Jeremy.

"Lighten up sis, it's Christmas" Jeremy laughed and put his arm around her shoulder

"And you're drunk aren't you?" Elena asked

"A little" Jeremy smiled "You said Damon couldn't get drunk, not me"

"Next time I'll be more specific" Elena laughed "Come on, I'll help you open your presents since you can barely stand"

"Thanks" Jeremy smiled "You're the best sister ever"

"Alright, come on, before you start with the I love you thing" Elena laughed

* * *

After everyone was sobered up and all went home, Damon and Elena were the only ones left still up at midnight, and outside in the backyard out in the snow while Autumn was getting a tour of the huge house from Stefan.

"So, how was the Christmas compared to the hundreds of other Christmas's you've had?" Elena asked

"This one was the best by far" Damon smiled

"Liar" Elena said

"No, I'm serious, even better than that one at the-"

"I don't wanna know" Elena said

"I'm just letting you know that this Christmas beat that one of 1976" Damon laughed and kissed Elena on the cheek

"I can only imagine what happened" Elena said

"I could tell you" Damon said with a smirk

"No, I'll pass on that" Elena laughed

"I still can't believe you tracked down Autumn for me" Damon said "I thought she was dead for the past fifty years"

"What happened fifty years ago that made you think that?" Elena asked "She won't tell me"

"Well…something…similar to Katherine's fake death, except she wasn't running from anything. She was taken by some other vampire and thrown and locked into a burning building" Damon said

"Kinda like Founders Day too" Elena said

"Exactly" Damon said

"What is it with people locking vampires up in burning buildings?" Elena asked

"Who knows, I guess they forgot about the stake though the heart thing" Damon said with a smirk

"I guess so" Elena laughed

"Guys!" Autumn yelled from behind them "Are you coming inside? It's freezing out here!"

"I thought vampires don't feel the cold?" I asked

"We really don't but I figured you were cold" Autumn smiled "You're shaking"

"Oh…I guess I am" Elena said

"Come on, I don't want you to turn into a popsicle out here" Damon said and wrapped his arms around her and walked her inside and sat her down by the fireplace in the living room "Stay here, I have to go get something"

"You should know that doesn't work on me" Elena laughed

"Just stay here Elena" Damon said

"Fine" Elena sighed

Damon left the living room with Autumn and went up to his bedroom and he got the last present for Elena out from his room in his nightstand.

"What did you get her?" Autumn asked with a smile

"Just…something" Damon said

"You can tell me. I'm you're best friend! Or did you replace me already? It's only been fifty years" Autumn giggled

"No, I didn't replace you" Damon laughed "I got her this" Damon said and opened up the box and showed it to Autumn

"Oh…wow" Autumn said "Your mother's necklace?"

"Yep" Damon said and shut the box again

"Wow, you're really serious about this one, huh?" Autumn asked

"For once, yes" Damon sighed

"Congratulations, it only took you 169 years" Autumn laughed

"Hey, look who's talking, almost 400 years old and you still haven't found someone" Damon said

"That's because I don't want anyone" Autumn said

"Liar" Damon said

"Oh really? How would you know?" Autumn asked

"Because I know you better than that" Damon said "Fifty years of not seeing you and you still have the same crush on the same person for reasons unknown to me, but I can see it written all over your face still to this day. Ever since you met them"

"Shut up" Autumn said and rolled her eyes "…So what if I still like the same person?"

"I'm just saying don't you think it's about time that you spent New Years with someone instead of a bottle of Jack Daniels?" Damon asked

"Whatever Salvatore" Autumn sighed

"Hey, I'd watch it if I were you since-"

"Since what?" Stefan asked walking into the room "Why is everyone up here without Elena?"

"…Since nothing" Damon said with a smirk and glanced at Autumn "I have a girlfriend to go surprise now, so if you don't mind" Damon said and walked past Stefan and Autumn "Have fun" Damon said with once last glance at Autumn and she was tempted to curse him out for leaving her up here alone with Stefan, but she bit her tongue and held it in. She was acting like she was some girl back in middle school with a crush on a cute guy that she was too nervous to talk to, not a 400 year old vampire.


	12. Winter Wonderland Part Three

**A/N: **The last chapter from me for 2010. Finally this story is done, the final ending! Only a week late ;) The last chapter is for my friend Cams, I know you are reading this Cams, so this chapter is for you ;) Okay, so here is the end of my writing marathon that I've had going on this week, I love you guys so much (I know I've said that a million times this week, but I mean it) and I hope you like this chapter! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **Winter Wonderland (Part Three)

"Damon, you didn't have to do this" Elena smiled as he put the necklace on her

"I wanted to" Damon smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you very much" Elena said "You've made this my best Christmas ever too, just to let you know"

"I hope so, you've only had 16 other ones, probably all dull and boring and filled with only one drunk person wandering around which I'm going to guess was still Jenna" Damon said

"Yes, because this year was so much better in the drunk person department with everyone but me and you wasted" Elena said

"Which was a change since I'm usually in the drink department" Damon said

"I know, and thank you for staying sober" Elena said and kissed him

"Well, when a beautiful girl asks you to stay sober for a special surprise, you can only imagine what I was really expecting" Damon said with a smirk

"You're a pig" Elena said

"And you love me" Damon said

"Yeah, lucky me" Elena laughed

Damon and Elena stopped talking when they heard people walking in through the front door and Damon got up to see that ir was just Alaric walking, or more like stumbling, back into the house.

"Whoa, where did everyone go?" Alaric asked looking around the living room

"They left, we thought you did too" Damon said

"Sorry, I was in the woods" Alaric shrugged and sat down on the couch in the living room next to Damon "And, Jenna said I have to keep an eye on you two"

"As if you can even keep your eyes open" Damon laughed

"I'm not that drunk" Alaric said

"You were just wandering around in the woods, I think you are way past drunk" Damon said

"So, what if I did that on purpose to come back here and watch you guys?" Alaric asked

"Did you?" Damon asked

"…No" Alaric said

"My point exactly" Damon said "You wanna pass out here or in one of the guest bedrooms?"

"Here is nice. Right by the warm fire" Alaric said and closed his eyes

"Goodnight Ric" Damon laughed

"Night" Alaric said before dozing off

"I think we should go" Elena whispered "Can you take me home?"

"I don't think so" Damon laughed as he stood up "You are not going anywhere tonight. I want to see the rest of those Christmas presents I got for you on, at least for a few seconds" Damon said and leaned in and kissed Elena on the neck

"Damon!" Elena hissed "Alaric is right there"

"And? He's passed out" Damon said

"How do you know?" Elena asked

"Listen" Damon said and as soon as he said that Alaric let out a loud snore and he was fast asleep

"Still, not here" Elena said

"Duh, I'm not that stupid. Do you think I really would want Alaric to see you in anything like that?" Damon asked and Elena playfully slapped him

"Shut up" Elena said and stood up "I am not wearing any of that tonight by the way"

"Even better" Damon said with a smirk

"I didn't mean that either Damon" Elena said

"You're no fun" Damon said and followed her upstairs

* * *

"Elena, close the blinds, it's too early" Damon mumbled as he rolled over in his sleep and pulled Elena closer to him

"I didn't open them" Elena yawned

"Someone did" Damon said

"Surprise! Again!" Autumn said

'Too early" Damon said

"Come on sleepy heads, it's a nice day out, not freezing cold, it's sunny out, might melt some of the snow" Autumn said "Wake up!"

"How long are you staying here?" Damon asked

"Until after New Years" Autumn smiled

"Ugh" Damon said

"What? I thought you missed me" Autumn said

"I do, but not this part with waking me up early, especially with Elena here" Damon pointed out and sat up

"Oh yeah, like you were going to have morning sex, please, I hear you two bickering last night" Autumn said

"Well, thank you for ruling that out for the morning now Autumn" Damon sighed

"She's right though, I would have said no anyway" Elena said as she sat up in bed and yawned again

Damon mumbled something as he got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"I think we ticked him off" Elena said

"Probably" Autumn shrugged "Oh well, come on, let's have a good day"

* * *

"So how was breakfast?" Stefan asked

"It was good" Autumn said "I have to say I missed your cooking Stefan"

"Good to know it was missed" Stefan laughed

"Alright, so what are you making us do today?" Damon asked Autumn

"I'm going out around the town with Stefan" Autumn said "You guys have the house to yourselves…you can thank me later" Autumn said and winked at the both of them

"Okay, so maybe I don't hate you anymore" Damon laughed

"Yeah, well have fun today" Autumn said "not too much fun though, I like her unlike the other girls you've had Damon"

Damon just glared at Autumn for her bringing something like that up but Elena just leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He was relieved that she was actually a little nicer today than last night, she was probably just tired and wanted to go to sleep after dealing with everyone being drunk. Especially Jeremy who was way past his limit and into the I love you and everyone on this planet stage by the time everyone was leaving. But today Elena was all his.


End file.
